


Traición

by Dux (RedJax_JJ)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Blood, F/M, Family, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Guerra, Romance, Sadness, Supernatural - Freeform, War, amistad, familia, poderes, powers, sangre, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJax_JJ/pseuds/Dux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Trabajo pausado para continuar Kreint]</p><p>Amethyst es una chica con problemas de violencia, sin embargo conoce bien el significado de amistad y familia, aunque no es muy expresiva, ni de fácil sonrisa. Su mundo ya estaba patas arriba con el hecho de ser distinta, por ser de otra raza, por tener otras capacidades y habilidades sobrenaturales que el resto de los simples humanos no poseían. Ella podía hacer cosas que los demás no, no obstante, ocupaba sus poderes no para hacer exactamente lo correcto.<br/>Pero cuando estalla la guerra, el interruptor dentro de ella cambia, incluso llegando al nivel de matar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Esta obra es original y me pertenece, no permito que se publique en ningún otro lugar sin mi consentimiento.

**D** esde el inicio de la vida para el país Esbring fue tachado como eterno enemigo de Ukrahn comenzando guerrillas que atraían la catástrofe y pánico entre los ciudadanos de Esbring, armando guerras, llevándose vidas, y siempre con los ojos atentos el uno del otro.  
Ukrahn daría lo que fuera con tal de recuperar ese territorio perdido. Y la historia era testigo de que Ukrahn cumplía: haría lo que fuera. Incluso si eso significaba crearle una guerra eterna a los Esbriginos. Incluso si eso implicaba caer entre los países más bajos, estafadores y tramposos que el mundo pudiera conocer. Ukrahn, vivía planeando estrategias para derrumbar a Esbring.  
Hacía dieciséis años que Ukrahn y Esbring estaban en paz, convivían tranquilos, incluso para cruzar la frontera ahora era más fácil, sin tanto papeleo ni miradas prejuiciosas. Ahora sólo era un trámite más que duraba apenas unos minutos.  
Ambos países estaban situados al norte de Europa, Ukrahn es más grande que Esbring, quien tiene límites de frontera con Noruega al noreste, Brumia al norte, Suecia al sureste, Ukrahn al sur, y Rusia al oeste, justo situado en medio, por lo que no tiene mar, pero sí hermosos lagos, y mucho verde.  
Ukrahn, al contrario de Esbring sí tiene mar en el Golfo de Botnia.  
Y por si no fuera poco tener éste continuo problema, durante los últimos cinco años en Esbring había aumentado enormemente el porcentaje de pandillas problemáticas que se dedicaban a causar daños materiales, a robar tiendas, o incluso a pelear por “territorios” los cuales eran calles de las que se adueñaban. Cada mañana era normal oír en el noticiero al famoso—por su atractivo físico y voz—Bruce Cross, quien a pesar de tener una gran cantidad de dinero, se dedicó a lo que realmente le gustaba: Reportaje. Incluso su padre, el presidente de Esbring llamado John Cross, estaba sorprendido cuando su hijo le estuvo mintiendo durante cinco años diciéndole que estudiaba astronomía cuando de la nada, una mañana, apareció dando la bienvenida en el noticiero más visto hasta ese momento. Ahora con mayor razón la gente lo ve, puesto que éste apuesto joven de veinticinco años también es modelo para la línea de moda Zara.  
Esbring es generalmente moderno, también es un centro turístico, siempre hay gente yendo a algún lugar, ya fuera en automóvil, motocicleta, caminando o en bicicleta que éstos últimos tiempos ha ido aumentando su uso. Incluso de noche parece no dormir. Tiene muchas plazas, con altos árboles de muchos años, frondosos y pasto bien cuidado, esto es debido a la conservación de la naturaleza y la protección al medio ambiente. Siempre se ven extranjeros, por lo que se enseñan varias lenguas a los escolares. Sus construcciones son relativamente nuevas, sin embargo tienen cierto aspecto antiguo, casas de altos techos de enormes pasillos y ventanales, también anchas escaleras imperiales. Además tiene muchos edificios modernos, altos rascacielos con vidrio espejo cubiertos, sobre todo en la capital Esbrú y en el centro de ésta.  
Una de las exportaciones más enriquecedora es el cobre, seguido por la madera. 


	2. Antecedentes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta obra es original y me pertenece, no permito que se publique en ningún otro lugar sin mi consentimiento.

**E** ra invierno, y llevaba lloviendo dos días seguidos, en momentos más intensos que otros. En la capital, Esbrú, nada paraba sólo por lluvia, y aunque era de madrugada ya podía notarse el movimiento de la gente. La gran mayoría aún aguardaba en sus casas, viendo las noticias al reportero Bruce Cross mientras otros tomaban desayuno.

De la comisaría salía una familia muy seria, la familia Geest.

Tras interrogar a algunas víctimas anteriores, todos ellos, los que podían hablar, contaron su testimonio: iban a ganar territorio, cuando ésta pandilla apareció de la nada. Ninguno se explicaba cómo sabían sus movimientos, porque a cada uno los encontraban por sorpresa, como si supieran cada uno de sus pasos. Entonces entraban en acción. Sin armas de fuego, sino con cualquier otra cosa, se golpeaban. Eran verdaderas peleas callejeras. Intentaban explicar que los golpes que ellos daban eran retenidos por algo, los invadía algo, y justo atrás de sus enemigos siempre había uno que observaba. Un espectador no muy alto, y algo delgado, vestido de negro con bototos, y con un gorro de lana negro. Cuando pasaban unos minutos todos los de la pandilla enemiga se alejaban, y el espectador avanzaba hacia ellos, solo caminando a paso seguro.

— _Es un monstruo_ —comentó en su momento uno de los agredidos— _No tenía nada en las manos, ni si quiera guantes usaba_ —miraba hacia el vacío, como si pudiera revivir el momento— _Y nos golpeaba a todos, como…como cuando has jugado muchas veces un videojuego y te lo sabes de memoria. Nos conocía. Y ni si quiera se esforzaba o sudaba, nos venció a los trece él sólo, sin ayuda de nadie._ —marcó unos segundos de silencio mientras miraba al policía frete a él, y al detective atrás— _Era Dux_ —murmuró— _Lo sé, estoy seguro. Es él. Vive. Es real._

Los primeros testimonios eran tan fantasiosos que creían que deliraban, sin embargo, cada uno de ellos sin tener contacto entre sí contaban una versión muy similar. Las tácticas eran las mismas, al igual que la conclusión «Es Dux». Pero nadie nunca jamás vio su rostro, ni algo más que la piel de sus ojos y manos. Siempre vestía chaqueta negra manga larga, pantalones negros con varios bolsillos, bototos negros gruesos, y el gorro de lana negro.

Por las calles corrían rumores, muchos decían que Dux podía leer la mente, otros que tenía fuerza sobrehumana, que era el Guardián, o el Convertidor, porque a ninguno había matado, y los que fueron golpeados brutalmente y que se recuperaron, tomaron otro rumbo de vida.

— _Todavía recuerdo esa noche_ —explicaba un hombre vestido formal en una entrevista— _Creo que puedo oír los gritos de mis compañeros, y sentir el sabor a sangre en la boca, pero…ya han pasado dos años, y ahora me miro y veo que me marcó de tal forma que jamás volví a pelear en las calles, salí de la pandilla al igual que todos. Puse esfuerzo en mis estudios, y ahora tengo una beca para la universidad, de hecho ahora mismo tengo una entrevista. Creo que aunque fue algo muy malo, me ayudó para sentar cabeza._

— _¿Qué hay de tus compañeros de pandilla? ¿Se siguen juntando?_

— _No, ninguno. Perdimos contacto._

Y hasta el momento, sólo uno dice haber herido a Dux en la mano, pero no hay evidencia.

 

* * *

 

 

— No te ves contento —comentó el policía, Nikolay Záitsev a su amigo y cuñado, el detective Greger.

— ¿Viste su rostro? —preguntó apoyando los codos en su escritorio.

—  Inexpresivo —dijo— A ella no le importó en lo más mínimo haber sido interrogada.

— Era como hablar con la pared —comentó para sí— ¿Son así las jóvenes de hoy en día? —preguntó.

— ¿Dijiste que la viste golpeando a un tipo?

— Sí, ella…puedo decir que no es la primera vez que lo hace —explicó— No había nada en su rostro, como si…infligir dolor a alguien fuera normal, común.

— ¡Señor! —llamó alguien abriendo la puerta de la oficina rodeada de vidrios— Trajimos la cámara de seguridad que nos pidió.

— Excelente, déjala aquí —el joven nuevo obedeció y luego se retiró.

— Los padres realmente se veían preocupados…

— Sí, pero ¿Cómo permiten que su hija salga a éstas horas? —se preguntó mientras abría la bolsa con el video grabado en el pendrive que luego insertó en su computadora fija.

— ¿Crees que hay algo más, cierto? —dijo Nikolay, cruzándose de brazos— Lo veo en tu rostro.

— Es extraño —explicó— Ella actuó muy…anormal. Sus papeles estaban limpios hasta hoy, cualquier otro se habría puesto nervioso, o habría dicho algo, lo que fuera. Pero ella no, y eso que es mujer, me refiero a que tal vez otra mujer se habría asustado y lo habría dicho todo pero ella actuó totalmente diferente, ¿Viste sus manos? Estaban sucias, como con lodo, igual que sus zapatos…

— Greger, ha estado lloviendo por dos días —comentó con cierta obviedad.

— ¿Pero tan embarrados? Ellos viven cerca de aquí, y no hay muchos lugares para que sus zapatos luzcan así…

— Quizá pasaron por la plaza.

— Tengo el video. —el policía se acercó al detective para mirar la pantalla— Esto fue…a las tres de la madrugada con veinticinco —ingresó la hora y comenzó a andar el video, pasaron unos segundos donde la gente transitaba por la vereda— Ahí está, es su chaqueta roja —apuntó la pantalla.

La cámara grababa desde las alturas, y la joven se paraba de repente, mirando hacia el frente durante alrededor de seis segundos, luego entraba a la tienda de pastelería todavía viendo hacia el frente.

— Eso fue raro.

— Sí, parece…estar escondiéndose.

Luego de unos segundos salía, y el hombre se acercaba a ella, conversaban, pero ella se mostraba reacia, molesta.

— Se conocen.

— Mintieron. —sentenció el detective.

Ella intentaba pasar por al lado de él, pero el hombre la detenía sólo diciéndole algo. Entonces ella lo encaraba y tras un rápido movimiento intentó golpearlo en el rostro, pero éste lo esquivaba velozmente.

—  No me parece que sean sólo reflejos. —comentó el policía.

— Es entrenamiento.

Ella intentaba una segunda vez y el hombre iba a esquivarlo cuando de pronto se detenía, y el golpe de ella fue directo en el ojo derecho de él, luego giró en un pie y alzando una pierna muy derechamente lo golpeaba en la cabeza tirándolo en el suelo.

— Es entrenamiento.

— Definitivamente.

El hombre no perdía tiempo e intentaba derribarla pero ella lo esquivaba casi antes de que él pudiera realizar su maniobra.

— Es rápida.

— Demasiado.

La gente se alejaba del lugar y uno de los trabajadores de la pastelería se acercaba a la puerta con temor para luego cerrarla y desaparecer de la cámara corriendo.

— ¿Cuándo apareciste tú?

— Justo ahora.

El hombre ya de pie le hablaba, exaltado, y ella estando de perfil a la cámara, igual que el hombre sólo guardó silencio. Entonces el hombre daba un paso atrás, y negaba con la cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— No entiendo.

De un momento a otro el hombre había enfurecido, se había ahogado en el cólera, y arremetió contra ella de forma alocada sin dar en el blanco porque fácilmente lo esquivó, enredado sus piernas con las de él cayeron ambos al suelo. Ella se subió sobre él y preparó un puño en alto cuando miró hacia un lado, cuatro segundos después, apareció el detective en la cámara, saliendo de entre la gente.

— Ella sabía que ibas.

— ¿Cómo?

— ¿Por qué no se movió el hombre?

Luego ocurrió lo que el detective ya sabía, por lo que pausó el video.

— Aquí definitivamente hay algo. Nos dijeron que no se conocían, y que ella de repente comenzaba a golpearlo, algo ilógico si no se está bajo la influencia del alcohol o de drogas. Pero todas las pruebas salieron nulas, ella estaba totalmente limpia.

— Los testigos dijeron que habían discutido pero…nadie oyó qué, sobre qué.

—  ¿Ella lo estaba esperando?

— ¿A ti?

— Al hombre —hubo un rato de silencio.

— No lo sé —respondió confundido el policía— Si ella no quería encontrarse con él me parece ilógico que haya estado esperándolo, pero…tú jamás la habías conocido, y ella también parecía esperarte.

— Sí, es demasiado extraño. Sobre todo cuando él enloquece e intenta golpearla —comentó el detective. Nikolay asintió.

— Antes hubo una reacción —dijo.

— ¿Cuándo se sorprende? —preguntó el detective, y Nikolay asintió.

— ¿Le habrá susurrado algo?

— Retrocedamos el video —y así lo hizo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo Amethyst Geest, nuestra protagonista se verá más presente, además de que los próximos capítulos serán más largos.


	3. Sorpresa

**M** ientras caminaba las cuadras hacia el metro, recordaba las palabras de su padre esa mañana, «No puedes seguir así, y aunque te amamos, tendremos que…enviarte a la correccional». La correccional, ella sabía de algunos de su pandilla que se habían ido allí, y luego perdió el contacto con ellos, aunque tampoco era de seguirles, Amethyst no era de ese tipo de personas. No se apegaba a una persona, ni dependía de nadie. Ella vivía para sí. Pero aún así, irse a la correccional significaba renunciar a varias cosas de las cuales ella vivía.

Recordó luego los comentarios alentadores de los padres de Cecilia, eran gente buena, ella les guardaba un cariño especial. Los conocía desde pequeña, y aunque sus familias no eran tan amigas, para ella la familia Black era indispensable. Cuando buscaba algún consejo siempre preguntaba a sus padres, pero también a veces contaba con los Black.

Pasó la tarjeta del metro y luego de pasar la puertilla se giró en busca del hombre que se encontraba frente a la boletería, quien rápidamente tomaba el teléfono móvil de una chica y corría abriéndose paso por entre la multitud. Mas afuera estaban los guardias que enseguida lo atraparon.

_Estúpido._

Dio un largo suspiro y subió las escaleras a paso rápido. Era tarde por lo que había mucha gente esperando el siguiente tren, y la mayoría estaba mirando sus móviles mientras escribían algo.

De pronto miró hacia la otra estación, se veía lejana y pequeña desde donde estaba, pero supo que alguien se había lanzado a la línea del tren. Segundos después, se oían los chirridos del tren tras frenar de golpe, y un griterío de personas en pánico…un griterío que la gente alrededor de ella no oía. Suspiró pensando en quien se había suicidado.

_Cobarde._

Amethyst sacó su móvil del bolsillo, desbloqueó la pantalla con el fondo de su novio haciendo una cara rara, y leyó unos cuantos mensajes, uno era de Lysander, su novio, le preguntaba a qué hora estaría en casa, ella tecleó hábilmente respondiéndole que estaría cerca de las 15 pm. Luego leyó otro mensaje de sus amigos por WhatsApp, se estaban poniendo de acuerdo para juntarse en casa de James para hacer un asado… cuando algo la advirtió y miró el techo del metro. Era un ruido estremecedor a varios kilómetros hacia el norte de donde estaba. Algo no andaba bien, y ella lo sabía.

Llegó el metro del lado contrario al accidente, casi tan lleno que podría explotar, y al instante en que las puertas se abrieron…

— ¡Al suelo! —gritó Amethyst con toda la fuerza que pudo. Pero los humanos reaccionan demasiado lentos.

El sonido ensordecedor de una bomba se oyó kilómetros a la redonda, y la onda de expansión la empujó contra el mural de anuncios que estaba atrás de ella, quebrando el plástico, para luego caer al suelo protegiéndose la cabeza. Una masa de fuego ya envolvía el lugar, cuando explotó un vagón del metro lleno de personas dentro.

Amethyst apenas oía, estaba desorientada, y el agudo silbido en sus oídos aminoraba el ruido de afuera, y los gritos de la gente, pero no el calor ardiente, ni las voces en su mente.

Se levantó tambaleante, con un ligero dolor de cabeza, había gente por doquier, corriendo y gritando. Lejano se oía el rechinar de un metal, y toda la estación de metro que estaba a metros del suelo flanqueada por dos grandes avenidas de tres carriles de direcciones opuestas, se ladeó a un lado. Los vagones siguieron el descenso cuando aún había gente adentro, sin embargo Amethyst todavía no entendía qué sucedía, ¿Eran terroristas?

Prestó más atención a lo que sucedía afuera, entonces oyó aviones, no cualquiera, sino aviones de guerra, y helicópteros.

— …no son terroristas —se dijo entendiendo que esto apenas era el comienzo de lo que podría venir si es que sus alarmantes conclusiones eran acertadas, lo cual sería mucho peor…de lo que se hubiera visto desde hace dieciséis años.

De pronto sintió algo en su pecho, como una punzada, una soportable, por un instante pensó que se había golpeado con algo al caer, pero entonces vino una sensación muy extraña, envuelta en miedo y desesperación, y supo que debía ir con los Black. La necesitaban ya.

Lejos de ella, las líneas del metro se quebraron a un lado y toda la estación de metro se sacudió como un gran terremoto, los pedazos de fierros y los vagones se movieron violentamente cuando todo comenzó a derrumbarse. Amethyst cayó de espaldas al suelo y comenzó a resbalarse entre los escombros hasta que logró aferrarse a un pilar de metal que parecía firme. La gente caía arrastrada por los escombros, intentaban aferrarse pero no lo lograban y caían al vacío. Cuando todo impactó contra el suelo levantando una capa de polvo y tierra, no quedó nada de la boletería que se encontraba en el primer nivel de la estación, y por sólo unos segundos hubo un silencio sepulcral.

Amethyst podía sentir el olor a sangre fresca derramarse en varias direcciones.

Los escombros cayeron sobre las personas, que dentro del pánico sólo gritaban y corrían despavoridas sin saber dónde esconderse o cómo escapar de lo que sucedía, no todos tuvieron la suerte o el tiempo de aferrarse a algo antes de impactarse contra el suelo, donde la estación terminó de destruirse. Era como si sólo quedaran las costillas al aire de lo que alguna vez fue la estación de metro, todo lo que fue el techo ya no estaba, muchas partes de los pasillos estaban desperdiciadas por el suelo, quebradas, y el vagón aplastaba la pared y lo que alguna vez fue la entrada hacia el metro luego de subir las escaleras.

Amethyst logró salir de entre los escombros, con varios golpes y cortes, sangre en la sien derecha y en la mejilla…pero con un único pensamiento en mente.

— Cecilia —se dijo, levantándose y recordándose que debía soltar el pilar del cual estaba aferrada, sus manos dolieron cuando soltaron el metal por la fuerza con la que se había sujetado. Buscó con la mirada alguna salida, pero todo estaba destruido, cuando divisó un lugar en el techo al cual afirmarse se preparó para saltar…

— ¡Will, Will! —gritaba una señora, con voz desgarradora. Estaba llena de polvo blanco, incluso su cabello se veía gris— ¡Will! —lloraba mirando a todas direcciones.

Amethyst la miró por unos segundos, debatiéndose entre irse a buscar a su amiga, o si quedarse. Entonces los pensamientos del niño sonaron en su mente. Estaba atrapado. Sepultado.

Miró el lugar que tenía en la mente el niño, comparando las imágenes de los pensamientos de Will antes del impacto, y corrió frente a donde estaban antes las escaleras del otro lado del metro que ahora era el techo, observó el lugar. Era ahí.

Cuidadosamente comenzó a mover gigantescos pedazos de escombros.

— ¡Señora! —llamó, la mujer la miró con el rostro desesperado y las lágrimas que manchaban su rostro con barro entre la tierra— ¿Es este su hijo? —y a través de la mente le mostró la imagen del niño. La mujer se quedó petrificada— ¡¿Es o no?!

— Sí, pero… — _¿Cómo es que…vi, en mi mente?—_ ¿Está ahí? —se tapó la boca con sólo pensarlo.

— Rápido, hay que sacarlo —la señora sólo tenía un pensamiento en mente: salvar a su hijo, sin importar qué o cómo o con quién. Sin perder tiempo en preguntas corrió hasta Amethyst y entre ambas comenzaron a sacar escombros, aunque la mujer no dejó de sentirse impactada al ver que la joven quitaba enormes pedazos de escombros como si fuesen algodones de azúcar gigantescos.

— ¡Lo oigo! —chilló la mujer de pronto, y eran unos quejidos muy leves los que se oían. Amethyst se sorprendió que los oídos de la humana pudiesen oírlos, pero en parte también supuso que era el instinto de madre— ¡Will! —comenzó a desesperarse por sacarlo y Amethyst se apresuró en quitar todo lo que estorbara, cuando de pronto encontraron la cabeza del pequeño— ¡¡Will!! —la señora lloraba intentando sacarlo, sin importarle sus manos con uñas rotas, con rasmillones y sangre.

Cuando ya tenían desde la cintura hacia arriba del niño fuera de los escombros intentaron tirar de él, pero sus piernas estaban atrapadas bajo un gran pedazo de escombro largo que lo cubría.

— Voy a levantar esto y usted va a sacarlo —dijo Amethyst, y la mujer sin preguntar, asintió. Geest se paró con las piernas abiertas y entre ellas estaba el niño, tomó el trozo de cemento y tomando aire lo comenzó a levantar lentamente. Sentía que su cara se volvía roja, y que parte de escombro la pinchaban y dañaban sus manos, pero continuó levantándolo. Supo por los pensamientos de la mujer el momento preciso en que logró sacar las piernas de su hijo, y dejó caer el escombro.

Amethyst miró a la humana que revisaba cada centímetro de su hijo, quien tenía las piernas dormidas, pero nada grave además de los cortes y rasmillones.

Recordó a Cecilia y se giró.

— Espera —dijo la mujer— Mi nombre es Marian King —Amethyst sabía qué pretendía la humana.

— Amethyst Geest —respondió antes de que la mujer formulara la pregunta, y supo la segunda pregunta también, sin embargo corrió para evadirla.

_¿Qué eres?_

No se quería responder algo que ni ella misma sabía. Sólo conocía el nombre de los que eran como ella, _Futevels_ , pero eso no le decía qué eran.

El dolor de cabeza había aumentado, pero aún no sabía si se debía a algún golpe o a los perturbados pensamientos de la gente a su alrededor. Salió por fin del metro, por lo que sería ahora el techo, y desde ahí vio la realidad de lo que sucedía.

Gente uniformada con chalecos antibalas y armas de fuego disparaba a los civiles sin piedad alguna. Derrumbaban lo que fuera y entraban a las casas disparando. Atrapaban a otros y los golpeaban con sus enormes bototos hasta dejarlos inmovilizados, y más arriba estaban los aviones disparando a los automóviles que estaban parados en la avenida, con gente adentro, familias completas gritando poseídas por el pánico. Oyó a lo lejos tanques, helicópteros también.

Y Amethyst quedó en shock.

Geest no podía creer lo que veía, o lo que sus pensamientos concluían ante tal escenario. Los cuerpos tirados en el suelo, la sangre, los disparos…la realidad frente a ella era imposible de creer, hasta hace unos minutos todo estaba bien, todo el lugar era como siempre: los semáforos en pie, la avenida llena de automóviles y motocicletas, gente yendo a todas direcciones, y el ruido de los motores. Y ahora, ahora no era más que una sangrienta matanza llevada a cabo no por humanos sino por monstruos uniformados que tenía el poder para cometer éste terrible acto tan….indescriptiblemente desalmado.

Era una guerra. Y ella conocía ese símbolo que traían en la espalda los uniformados, era Ukrahn.

Logró ver a un militar apuntando con su arma a ella, supo cuándo le dispararía y al no tener otra escapatoria se lanzó por el techo de lo que quedaba del metro, rodando hasta el suelo, cortándose con pedazos de metal y golpeándose.

Una vez abajo otros más se habían sumado, y ella no tenía escapatoria, leer los pensamientos de los demás no le daba ninguna ventana con cinco uniformados apuntando con sus armas a ella.

Se vio acorralada entre los escombros y los de Ukrahn cuando desde el cielo saltó un hombre, su uniforme militar era distinto al igual que el símbolo en su espalda que el de los Ukrahnianos, casi no tocaba el suelo cuando estaba apretando el gatillo disparando certeramente a todos, una vez que aterrizó en tierra frente a ella y mientras aún disparaba sacó de quién sabe dónde cuchillos y los lanzó sin mirar hacia la izquierda por donde se habían acercado otros uniformados que salían del metro destrozado. De pronto se le acabaron las balas y le lanzó el arma misma a uno de ellos, luego corrió con una rapidez sobrehumana y le golpeó la mandíbula, otro lo apuntó para dispararle, pero era tan veloz que Amethyst no vio en qué segundo le había quitado el arma y le llenó de balas la cabeza al humano.

Y ya no habían uniformados cerca, sino un mar de sangre.

— ¿Quién demonios eres? —le preguntó, entonces se giró y ella lo reconoció.

Había visto su imagen por la televisión más de una vez en más de una entrevista. Era el _chico genio_ , que a tan corta edad había sorprendido a cientos de científicos con su intelecto. Darian Stone, con el cabello rapado a los lados y la parte superior larga, hasta la oreja, con afilados ojos azul oscuro marino. Siempre pensó en él como un hombre atractivo, aunque fuera mayor que ella, igual en televisión era…tenía una pisca de arrogancia, pero para ella era algo atrayente, sin embargo, verlo frente a frente, vestido de militar…era aun más atractivo de lo que pensaba…

— Si tienes tanto tiempo para alagarme te recomiendo correr porque estamos en guerra ¿Sabes, mocosa? —a Amethyst casi se le desencajó la boca al oírlo— ¿Crees que eres la única que puede entrometerse en los pensamientos de los demás? —sonrió de costado— Qué inocente —se burló.

— Tú, ¿Eres como yo? —jamás lo había pensado.

— Mejorado —corrigió— No nos compares —sonó ofensivo.

_Era mejor por televisión._

— ¿No te han dicho que la televisión miente, cría? —Amethyst apretó los labios sintiéndose contrariada. Jamás en la vida se había encontrado con alguien que pudiese leer los pensamientos, siempre había sido ella la única, y que de la nada aparezca éste hombre petulante y que más encima le restriegue por la cara que es mejor que ella, además de que lee los pensamientos también…era desconcertante, y decepcionante también.

Se le ocurrió una idea a Geest e intentó leerle los pensamientos al joven Stone, pensó en las miles de formas que tendría a su disposición para burlarse de él cuando descubrió que…no podía. No podía entrar en su mente.

— ¿Decepcionada? —sonrió— Sin duda eres como un bebé mentalista.

— ¿Mentalista?

— ¿En serio no sabes nada? Mocosa, me decepcionas —la empujó a un lado y disparó a alguien en la cabeza. Amethyst vio al humano caer al suelo, y ni si quiera había reparado en ellos cando Stone lo baleó.

— ¿Por qué estás…?

— Me enviaron, en contra de mi voluntad. Grábatelo. —respondió antes de que terminara de preguntar mientras cambiaba el cartucho— Soy Futevel, como tú por desgracia. No asisto a la ridícula academia donde van todos los perdedores que no saben controlar sus poderes, y aunque mi verdadera misión era llevarte a la academia por las malas, ahora también tendré que protegerte… —miró alrededor— Te llevaré al refugio —la miró— Vamos, muévete, no hay tiempo ¡Estamos en guerra!

Amethyst miró a su alrededor, conocía bien las calles o a dónde conducían, pero ahora era todo distinto. No sabía qué podría encontrarse en las esquinas, no sabía a dónde ir. Darian pateó a un cuerpo humano que había disparado en la frente, lo examinó, y le quitó la chaqueta antibalas.

— Póntelo —ella lo miró dudosa— Ahora —ordenó. Geest lo tomó de mala gana y se lo puso, luego Darian le tendió un arma— ¿Sabes usarla?

— Yo… —le temblaron las manos con el sólo hecho de pensar en sostenerla.

— Nunca has tomado un arma —dijo fastidiado. Amethyst sintió que jamás podría acostumbrarse a estar con alguien que leyera sus pensamientos, es decir, tal vez podría…si fuera como ella, quien la mayoría del tiempo no prestaba atención a las voces flotantes en sus oídos, sino que sólo cuando se lo proponía las escuchaba, sin embargo Darian parecía estar atento a cada uno de los pensa…; Darian comenzó a disparar hacia una esquina de donde le devolvieron los balazos, rápidamente la tomó del brazo y la puso a su espalda— No te alejes —ordenó hablando fuerte por los disparos mientras atravesaban la calle con autos destrozados sin parar de disparar. El humano parecía ser inteligente, ya que no podía darle un solo disparo, _maldita escoria_ —hizo un movimiento con su mano y el humano cayó hacia fuera de su escondite jalado por algo invisible. Antes de que tocara el suelo, Darian ya lo tenía cubierto de balas.

— ¿Qué…fue eso, qué hiciste? —pregunto Amethyst, escondida en la espalda de Stone, todavía mirando al cuerpo del humano, y cómo el suelo se teñía de un líquido rojo.

— Te dije que soy mejor —repitió. Luego bajó el arma y la empujó por la vereda, donde había cuerpos tirados, y pedazos de casas, o rejas en el suelo.

Geest se quedó mirando la casa que a ella le gustaba, tenía las ventanas rotas y la puerta abajo.

— Camina —ella continuó caminando por la calle que iba perpendicular a la línea del metro, cuando el grito de una mujer la sobresaltó. Estaba en medio de la calle siguiente que cortaba por la que caminaban, protegiendo entre sus brazos algo pequeño, un bebé, y atrás de ella estaban dos uniformados apuntándolos.

La garganta de Amethyst se hizo un nudo de pánico. Dio un paso y Darian la empujó bruscamente ocultándose atrás de un automóvil volcado, donde se quedaron en cuclillas.

— Ni se te ocurra obedecer al estúpido instinto Futevel —advirtió molesto, ella lo miró sin comprender. Darian suspiró pidiendo paciencia— Los Futevels, se supone, que nacimos para proteger. Es…para lo que existimos —explicó— ¿Entiendes?

— ¿Entonces por qué no vas a salvar a esa madre con su hijo? —reprendió con voz temblorosa— ¡Puedes salvarlos! Tienes un arma, y sabes usarla…

— ¡Escúchame mocosa! —la agarró por la ropa del cuello— ¿Por qué crees que hay más humanos que Futevels? ¡Ese tonto instinto de protección por los demás nos ha costado la casi extinción! —Amethyst lo miró con horror, no por lo que había causado en los Futevels éste impulso de protección, sino en cómo lo tomaba Darian, cómo se lo decía.

— Eres basura —dijo cuando las lágrimas se le cayeron— ¡Yo daría lo que fuera por salvarlos!

— ¡Entonces ve y muere! ¡No me importa! De todas formas los van a matar después de a ti —Amethyst no podía creer lo que decía— ¿Crees que soy una escoria? ¿A caso no son los humanos peores que nosotros?

— ¡No eres mejor que ellos por no salvarlos!

— ¡Tú qué sabes...! —llegaron unos balazos donde estaban ellos. Darian chasqueó la lengua. Soltó con un empujón la ropa de Amethyst haciéndola caer hacia atrás, tomó el arma, esperó unos segundos—en los que Amethyst supuso que estaba leyendo los pensamientos de los soldados—y se levantó sobre el auto para luego dispararles.

Ella intentó levantarse pero Darian en seguida la reprendió mentalmente. Geest entró a la mente de los soldados, y luego a los de la madre, y por medio de ella supo que Darian los apuntaba…sin pensarlo dos veces lo empujó tirándolo al suelo, y le arrebató el arma.

— ¡Demonios! —exclamó— ¡¿Qué te pasa?!

— ¡Ibas a dispararle a la mujer! —Darian intentó quitarle el arma.

— ¡Es una humana! —Amethyst la alejó.

— ¡Es una mujer!

— ¡Perdió a su familia! —Amethyst lo miró algo sorprendida, y Darian con su poder de mover las cosas sin tocarlas le quitó el arma— Si vuelves a entrometerte te mataré.

— No los mates…

— Morirán de todas formas.

— ¡No lo sabes!

— ¡¿Crees que una mujer parapléjica va a poder salvar a su hijo epiléptico en medio de una guerra sin las malditas pastillas?! —Amethyst volvió a sorprenderse, _¿Qué tan rápido lee los pensamientos éste tipo?_ — Más que tú, obviamente —respondió a los pensamientos de ella— Ahora vamos, muévete —Amethyst se levantó y miró a la mujer, cuando de pronto apareció un hombre saltando desde una casa de dos pisos, aterrizó como si fuera algo completamente normal aparecer de tal forma, y luego corrió hacia la mujer. No estaba uniformado, y al tocar a la mujer ésta lo miró y lo abrazó entre lágrimas— Es su hermano —dijo Darian— Es Futevel —explicó mientras veían que el hombre tomaba a su hermana en brazos junto al bebé, entonces los miró.

 _¿Darian Stone?_ , oyó Amethyst.

— ¡Al suelo! —gritó Darian, el hombre sin pesarlo dos veces se lanzó al suelo y Stone comenzó a disparar sin parar a un grupo de soldados que se acercaba. La familia estaba justo en medio.

Amethyst no lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo a ayudarlos a salir.

— ¡Geest, no! —gritó Darian, pero Amethyst ya estaba en medio del fuego. Sin perder la concentración siguió disparando hasta matarlos a todos y luego corrió hacia los demás— ¡¿Te has vuelto loca?! ¡Te dije que no te entrometieras! —reprendió furioso a Amethyst que tenía al bebé en brazos.

— No podía dejarlo…

— ¡Sí podías! —el hombre “hermano”, miró a Darian asombrado. Amethyst lo enfrentó ya colmada.

— ¡¿Se puede saber cuál es tu maldito problema por la vida?! ¡No eres Dios para decidir quién muere y quién no! ¡Mucho menos en una guerra!

— ¡Sí puedo, estamos en una guerra y acabo de decidir que esos soldados muertos allá iban a morir!

— ¿Eres Geest, cierto? —preguntó de pronto el hombre, de pie con su hermana en brazos.

— ¿Yo? Em, sí —respondió confundida. Aunque por otro lado, estaba acostumbrada. Muchísima gente conocía a su padre, y le tenían cierto aprecio pero también mucho respeto, sin embargo, jamás le había dicho a ciencia cierta en qué trabajaba. A veces pensaba que trabajaba en el gobierno, como se muestra en las películas.

— Lo sabía, eres igual que tu padre —comentó, algo que tampoco era novedoso para ella. Más de una vez le habían dicho que tenía exactamente la misma mirada— ¿Sabes dónde está él? —Amethyst sólo respondió que no sabía.

Segundos después Darian tomó el arma y apuntó hacia un extremo de la calle a la cual el hombre y Amethyst daban la espalda. Sin embargo no era cualquier arma de fuego la que habían disparado, sino una bazuca.

— ¡Darian! —gritó Amethyst tras voltearse y reconocer lo que se avecinaba, Darian ya había soltado el arma, con un empujón corrió a Geest a un lado parándose frente a la bala, extendió sus manos hacia al frente, con las palmas hacia afuera, y cuando la bomba estuvo a pasos de ellos, paró. Quedó suspendida en el aire, como si el aire la sostuviera. Darian hizo un movimiento con las manos y la bala giró hacia la dirección que había sido enviada, luego con su poder la envió de vuelta y en cosa de segundos hubo una gran explosión.

— ¿Telekinesis? —preguntó el hombre. Darian sonrió con orgullo.

— Vamos, no hay tiempo. Entre más tiempo nos quedamos, más soldados llegarán…

La punzada en el pecho volvió hacia Amethyst, por unos milisegundos vio el pasaje de la casa de Cecilia, y unos soldados que echaban abajo las puertas…

— Cecilia —dijo— No puedo irme sin ella —miró a Darian, que por primera vez no le respondió al instante, sino que la miró, quizá leyéndole los pensamientos.

— ¿Es tu Enik? —preguntó, Geest hizo una cara rara— Lo es —se respondió Darian— Vamos, rápido. De ti, Daniel, no me hago cargo —advirtió al hombre que asintió sin problemas. Amethyst recién supo que se llamaba Daniel, ni si quiera se le había ocurrido preguntarle, o leerle la mente para saberlo como lo había hecho Darian.

Sin preguntarle dirección alguna corrieron mirando a todas direcciones, seguidos por el hombre Futevel con su hermana y sobrino, hasta el pasaje de Cecilia. Amethyst supuso que Darian lo sabía porque le había leído los pensamientos. Cuando fueron a doblar para entrar al pasaje, Darian los hizo parar con un movimiento de mano.

Stone apuntó y apretó el gatillo hacia unos soldados que rodeaban a los civiles, pero ya no quedaban balas. Amethyst entre ellos divisó a la familia Black.

— ¡Es Cecilia! —exclamó dando un paso al frente, Darian rápidamente la detuvo.

— Mira mocosa, contén tu instinto suicida de protección y quédate aquí.

— ¡¿Estás demente?! ¡Van a matarlos!

— Como si fuera muy difícil de adivinarlo, es obvio que los matarán. Pero si vas, también te matarán a ti.

— ¿Cómo los sacaremos de allí entonces? —preguntó Amethyst ya desesperada.

— Puedes quitarles sus armas con tu telekinesis —comentó el hombre a Darian.

— Y tú podrías lanzarle fuego, Pirómano. Pero tenemos órdenes, no debemos mostrar nuestros poderes —explicó Stone— Aunque podría simplemente explotarles la mente y matarlos simultáneamente —comentó en un murmullo.

— ¿No deberías seguir las órdenes? —preguntó Amethyst. Darian sonrió divertido.

— Nadie me ordena, mocosa —contestó— Quédense, yo iré —dijo, Amethyst iba a refutarle su idea pero él ya había salido a la vista de los soldados.

— ¡Alto ahí! —gritaron apuntándolo— ¡Dispararemos si te acercas! —Darian alzó las manos mientras caminaba.

— Tranquilos, soy de los suyos.

— Creo que tu uniforme no dice lo mismo.

— ¿No les informaron del espía?

— El fuego destruye todo a su paso… —pasaron unos segundos, Amethyst no entendió de qué iba el soldado con su poema inoportuno.

 _«_ _y purifica para construir otro trono»_ oyó en la mente del soldado.

— …y purifica para construir otro trono —concluyó Darian. Pasó medio segundo y todos dejaron de apuntarle.

— Era un código… —susurró para sí Amethyst, escondida junto con el hombre. Stone caminó hasta el grupo de soldados con los civiles, y sin pensarlo dos veces le quitó el arma a uno, esquivó una rápida bala que había sido disparada por un soldado joven, disparó a dos que tardaron unos segundos en retomar su arma. Amethyst advirtió que el primero en disparar no podía moverse, lo supo tras leerle los pensamientos. Stone se lanzó contra otro golpeándolo con el arma en el pómulo, y lo lanzó al suelo con una rápida y potente patada. A penas se giró y apuntó al primero que le había disparado. Entonces el soldado pudo moverse.

Los dos se apuntaban mientras que Amethyst tenía algo dentro que le gritaba que corriera hacia Cecilia.

— Por tu rápida reacción al dispararme supuse que eras diferente —comentó Darian, el otro soldado no cambió su expresión— ¿Sabes que aunque me dispares a esta distancia podrías fallar? —Amethyst miraba pero ya se encontraba fuera del escondite— Realmente eres un perro de Ukrahn —comentó divertido, aunque Amethyst desconocía los pensamientos del soldado, porque estaba a unos metros de Cecilia, quien de pronto la vio, y ambas se quedaron mirando. Amethyst pudo ver en el rostro de su amiga la confusión de lo que sucedía, el miedo, el terror era casi tangible…

— Amethyst —susurró Cecilia, algo sorprendida y esperanzada, pero con el rostro perturbado.

El soldado tras oír el nombre de Geest rápidamente cambió de objetivo.

— ¡No! —Darian apretó el gatillo, sin embargo algo impresionante sucedió ante los ojos de los humanos y de Amethyst: justo por donde la bala iba a atravesar al Ukrahnianos, el cuerpo se tornó borroso y la bala pasó como si sólo fuese aire. Sin causarle daño. Por un momento Darian quedó sorprendido, momento que el soldado aprovechó para disparar a Amethyst que estaba clavada al suelo, congelada.

— ¡No! —gritó Cecilia.

Darian alzó su mano hacia Amethyst y con su telekinesis la lanzó al suelo, justo cuando sonaba un segundo disparo. Amethyst rápidamente se levantó del suelo y encontró al señor Black sobre Cecilia y ninguno se movía, durante un eterno segundo olvidó respirar, no reparó en que se había puesto en pie ni en que corría hacia Cecilia mientras su alma se desvanecía, entonces vio que su amiga lograba sentarse aún con su padre encima, quien no se movía. Para entonces Darian con su telekinesis le había quitado el arma al soldado y lo mantenía inmóvil.

— ¿…papá? —la voz de Cecilia sonó extraña, apretada, e incrédula. Sus ojos castaños estaban abierto de par en par, y la señora Black movía a su esposo cuando vieron la mancha roja que crecía sobre el suelo y que manchaba la ropa de Cecilia.

Le siguió un grito amargo y delirante, lleno de súplica y pavor, por parte de la señora Black que en el suelo abrazaba a su esposo fallecido, mientras que Cecilia todavía estaba sentada en el suelo, mirando la escena como si no fuera parte de ella, en shock, mientras que sus ojos desprendían lágrimas que ella aún no lograba comprender. No era su padre el que estaba ahí en brazos de su madre, ninguno de ellos eran sus padres porque ella estaba soñando, sí. Ella estaba soñando. Era una horrible pesadilla de la cual quería despertar ya. Porque su padre estaba vivo, debía ser de mañana y seguramente estaba preparando el desayuno junto a su madre para luego irse al trabajo. Sí. Eso ocurría realmente.

Por otro lado, Amethyst estaba de pie a unos cinco pasos de Cecilia, viendo la situación, incrédula pero consciente. Era consciente de que acababan de matar al señor Black, al padre de su mejor amiga. Ella que había venido a rescatarlos, simplemente no había echo otra cosa más lograr que casi mataran a Cecilia, y acabara protegiéndola su padre, ahora, muerto…

— Tú… —su propia voz colmada de cólera sonaba ajena a sus oídos, su respiración era agitada y sus manos eran dos puños de metal— Tú hiciste esto… —dijo al soldado aún inmóvil. Amethyst sintió su sangre arder, y lo miró a los ojos anhelando poder matarlo si era necesario. Casi no lo pensó cuando su cuerpo se abalanzó sobre el soldado, mas no pudo mover un centímetro tras pararse al lado del él.

— Debemos irnos —dijo Darian. Amethyst—que sólo podía mover sus ojos—lo miró con odio e intentó moverse con todas sus fuerzas, mas no logró nada.

Stone caminó hasta estar frente al soldado que sólo podía mirar, retomó el arma que le había quitado al soldado y la puso entre las cejas del militar, quitó la telekinesis del uniformado y al segundo siguiente lo perforó a balazos en el rostro, sin pestañar en ningún segundo con Amethyst a un paso de ellos, salpicándola con un poco de sangre. Cuando el cuerpo muerto cayó de espaldas como un saco lleno, liberó a Geest de la parálisis con telekinesis, quien al instante gritó horrorizada.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¡¿No tienes consideración?! ¡Animal! —se acercó a Darian— ¡Lo mataste!...tú…no tienes un gramo de compasión —dijo con cierta lástima.

— ¿Quién es el animal sin compasión, él o yo? Además tú ibas a hacer lo mismo.

— ¡Yo…no iba en serio! ¡¿Cómo podría?! ¡Es una persona!

— Bueno, entonces de nada —sonó burlón— Deberías agradecerme, si no lo mataba daría informaría sobre nuestra existencia, y eso me traería problemas, ¿Entiendes? Hasta ahora he vivido muy bien en el anonimato y no pretendo que el mundo se entere acerca de mis poderes. Te aconsejo lo mismo mocosa, sino vivirás siendo perseguida tú y sobre todo, tu Enik —dijo haciendo un movimiento de cabeza, refiriéndose a Cecilia— Por eso intentaron matarla.

— Aún así, no puedes ir por ahí matando por tu propia cuenta.

— ¿Te recuerdo que él mató al padre de tu Enik?

— ¡Ya lo sé, pero no eres quién para impartir justicia!

— Mira mocosa, no necesito que una ignorante venga a aconsejarme. Sé cuidarme solo y hago lo que quiero.

— ¿Sabes que hay reglas qué seguir, cierto? ¿Sabes que existen los jueces para que le hubieran dado una condena justa?

— ¿Justa? ¿Estás loca? ¿Te escuchas? La verdadera justicia está en ojo por ojo, diente por diente.

— ¡No, no está bien! ¡No puedes decidir quién muere! ¡No tienes ese permiso!

— ¡No necesito pedirle permiso a nadie! ¡Yo controlo mi vida!

— ¡¿Cuál vida?! —Darian la miró fijamente y el azul mar de sus ojos se hizo profundo y tenebroso.

— Si vuelves a interferir en mis asuntos, te mataré.

— Tus órdenes son llevarme al refugio _con vida._

— ¿Te dije que no recibo ordenes de nadie?

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

— ¿Por qué tengo que responderte?

— Eres tú quien…—se oyó un helicóptero y todos miraron el techo— No…

— Son de Esbring —dijo Darian— Les mandé una señal para que vinieran a buscarnos.

— ¿Cuándo hiciste?

— Sólo cállate y trae a tu Enik —ordenó dándole la espalda.

— ¡Cuidado! —gritaron desde el helicóptero, Amethyst miró a todas direcciones mientras que Darian recogía otra arma, Daniel con su hermana y sobrino se acercaron a ellos cuando desde el helicóptero dejaron caer la escalera.

— Toma a tu Enik y vete —ordenó Darian— Daniel, ve con ellas.

— ¿Y tú qué? —preguntó Amethyst.

— Sólo ve —aún le daba la espalda, mirando hacia afuera del pasaje. Ella lo miró unos segundos más y luego corrió hacia Cecilia e intentaba despertarla pero estaba ausente, al contrario de la señora Black que parecía más despierta, pero al mismo tiempo, destruida. Geest logró hacer que Cecilia se asujetara de ella, la madre se puso en pie mirando el cuerpo de su esposo, y Amethyst sintió que no podía dejarlo ahí en medio del fuego. Al tener más fuerza que los humanos logró acomodar a Cecilia a un costado, y al hombro libre se puso al padre cuando comenzaron los balazos. Era Darian disparando a todo lo que daba.

— ¡Darian! —llamó, éste hizo oídos sordos.

La madre se asujetó de la escalera y subió, mientras que Amethyst se afirmó manteniendo a Cecilia entre ella y la escalera. Bajaron una segunda escalera a la que se afirmó Daniel.

Entonces el helicóptero comenzó a subir.

— ¡Esperen, faltan ellos! —dijo Amethyst, apuntando a los vecinos de los Black que eran rehenes de los soldados también, aún permanecían sentados y amarrados, pero continuaron subiendo— ¡Darian, diles que faltan! —Darian la miró y miró a los humanos. Dejó de disparar con una mano que usó para apuntar hacia los vecinos, tomó aire mientras que Amethyst veía que su mano temblaba, y las venas se le marcaban, luego comenzó a cerrarla lentamente, y cuando su mano fue un puño los humanos cayeron como muertos.

Geest palideció.

_«Están vivos, les borré la memoria» explicó Darian._

Algunos balazos llegaron al helicóptero, entonces alguien tomó una metralleta desde adentro y comenzó a disparar hacia abajo.

— ¡Oliver! —llamó Darian cuando estaban muy arriba y ya casi estaba dentro del helicóptero. Desde adentro lanzaron una cuerda, Darian corrió hasta alcanzarla y la tomó mientras todavía disparaba a un grupo de soldados interminable. Una vez adentro vieron que cerca había un tanque que los apuntaba.

— ¡Vámonos Allan, rápido! —apresuró Oliver, quien era otro uniformado con casco al que Amethyst aún no le veía el rostro.

— ¡Dispararon! —gritó Daniel cuando Geest intentaba abrocharle el cinturón a Cecilia. El helicóptero para esquivar la bala hizo un movimiento brusco que casi sacó a Amethyst volando por un costado, mas Oliver alcanzó a sujetarla por la ropa, y la entró con un tirón.

— ¿Estás bien? —una vez que ella vio su rostro quedó pálida. Recordaba ese rostro, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

— ¿Oliver Lucht? —le preguntó, él le sonrió levemente y asintió mientras que el helicóptero se alejaba de la zona peligrosa— ¿Qué haces aquí? Tú…yo creía que estabas estudiando Astronomía…

— Y lo hago —explicó— Pero también soy parte de esto cuando ocurren cosas como…una guerra —le desordenó el cabello como muestra de cariño, y se fue a sentar al lado de Allan— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó apretando unos botones.

— Todo bien —respondió Allan con un largo suspiro— ¿Crees que nos asciendan después de esto?

— ¿Cómo nos van a ascender si nos salimos de esto? —preguntó.

— Buena respuesta —halagó.

Amethyst miró a Allan, y le parecía familiar también, pero volvió a mirar a Cecilia, que miraba el vacío. Como si su alma se hubiera ido. Como si sólo fuera un recipiente vacío sin…esperanza, sin metas, sin…nada.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó la señora Black, que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que su hija, pero parecía tener los pies más en la realidad que en el shock.

— Al refugio —dijo Darian, abriendo unas cajas que estaban ancladas. Sacó cuchillos y comenzó a guardarlos en su ropa— Toma —dijo Darian, lanzándole un cuchillo a Amethyst, que al atraparlo por la hoja se cortó— Espero que no te mates intentando usarlo —dijo, ella lo miró con odio y miró el cuchillo.

— No creo que pueda usarlo contra alguien.

— No necesitas matar —respondió rápido— Puedes usarlo como amenaza. Mientras no te lo quiten.

— ¿Sabes por qué está sucediendo todo esto?

— ¿No conoces de historia, mocosa? ¿Para qué asisten a la escuela ahora?

— Sí conozco de historia, sé el conflicto que hay entre Ukrahn y Esbring.

— ¿Entonces para qué preguntas lo que ya sabes?

Amethyst deseó atravesar su cabeza con el cuchillo en su mano.

— Lo esquivaría, obviamente —ella puso los ojos en blanco y tomó las manos de Cecilia. Recordó la muerte de su padre, y la pena volvió.

— Cecilia —susurró— Prometo por mi vida, que jamás dejaré que vuelvan a dañarte —dijo— Lo juro —Cecilia alzó sus ojos hasta mirar los de su amiga.

 

 


	4. Desesperación

**A** methyst intentó comprobar la hora en su móvil pero la pantalla se había quebrado, no supo en qué momento sucedió. Sentía que habían pasado horas, sin embargo el sol parecía muy alto para ser muy tarde. Se preguntaba continuamente por su madre, su hermana, su padre y Lysander ¿Estarán bien? ¿También estarán en un refugio? ¿Estarán en el mismo al que ella iría? Si algo que sucedía a alguno de ellos, si los dañaban...no, no. Preferiría morir. Morir antes de…; apretó entre sus manos las de Cecilia, que miraba su regazo sin pestañar. No había comentado nada desde que subieron, nadie en realidad había dicho algo. Sólo entre Oliver y Allan hablando por la radio.

Ahora Amethyst conoció a Allan, también fue a su escuela junto con Oliver, eran del mismo año, se graduaron juntos y ahora supuestamente se encontraban en la universidad, estudiando. En su memoria los veía con el uniforme de la escuela, pero ahora viendo hacia el frente todavía no podía creer que eran militares, ni que Oliver había usado la ametralladora. Parecía una locura.

Todo parecía una locura.

— Ya estamos —anunció Darian levantándose del suelo donde iba sentado. Ya se había hecho de todas las armas en los cajones, pero a simple vista sólo resaltaba el arma en su mano.

El helicóptero comenzó a descender, Amethyst se levantó y se sujetó de unas cuerdas en el techo mientras que Cecilia estaba con el cinturón puesto al igual que su madre. Atrás de ellas estaba el cuerpo del señor Black…

— Una vez abajo, no te alejes de mí —ordenó Stone.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó alzando la voz ya que no se oía por las hélices del helicóptero.

— ¿Crees que me agrada la idea, mocosa? Son sólo ordenes, además, parece que tendremos un show muy pronto…

— ¿Show, de qué hablas?

— En serio eres un bebé mentalista —Amethyst deseó estrangularlo.

Cuando aterrizaron, Amethyst ayudó a Cecilia y a la señora Black a bajar, mientras que Darian tomó el cuerpo del señor Black al hombro y bajó también acompañado de Oliver y Allan.

— ¿Dónde está el general? —le preguntó Oliver a Darian. Por un momento Amethyst se dijo que cómo él podía saberlo, siendo que él mismo había dicho que no tenía nada que ver con lo que sucedía y que lo habían enviado a buscarla a la fuerza.

— Allá, junto con Felix —apuntó hacia unas pequeñas tiendas con mesas desarmables— Sígueme —le dijo a Geest avanzando hacia unas casetas parecidas a kioskos.

— Hey, Geest —llamó Allan, ella se volteó a mirarlo— Nunca imaginé que tú también fueras como nosotros —ella intentó sonreírle. Lo intentó, pero no dio resultado— No pierdas la esperanza, la humanidad depende de nosotros —animó, luego se despidió con un movimiento de mano y corrió hacia Oliver.

— Que no te engañen sus palabras bonitas, mocosa. Todos sabemos el precio de una guerra —comentó Darian.

Al entrar al kiosko había guardias armados que saludaron con posición firme y luego volvieron a sus posiciones, bajaron unas escaleras con forma de caracol, Amethyst estaba sorprendida, y más aún al ver tanta gente abajo. En el primer piso se encontraba toda la zona de planificación, habían pantallas con diferentes visualizaciones, otros hablando por radio, otros con audífonos y micrófonos dando indicaciones…había mucha gente, y todos iban uniformados. Era toda una base militar bajo tierra.

— Hey —llamó Darian, bajando por otra escalera, ella lo siguió sin dejar de mirar el lugar. Nadie pareció prestarles atención.

Bajaron a lo que parecía ser sala de emergencia, la mayoría eran civiles malheridos, ensangrentados, y sucios siendo atendidos. Y en el siguiente piso que descendieron, estaban los demás civiles, tenían colchones de los que se lleva para acampar, y unas pocas frazadas. Todos estaban sucios, con algunos rasmillones, había olor a encierro y a cuerpo sudoroso. Y todos parecían estar en malas condiciones psicológicas.

 — Toma cualquiera libre y déjalas ahí, luego sube —ordenó Stone, luego se volteó hacia la salida.

— Espera —detuvo Geest— ¿Dónde…dejarás…al señor Black? —preguntó, siendo incapaz de decir «el cuerpo». Tragó intentando desatar un nudo en su garganta que la amenazaba con brotar lágrimas.

— El segundo piso sabrá cómo atenderlo. No puedo dejarlo entre los Enik —explicó— Apresúrate —fue lo último que dijo antes de subir varios escalones al mismo tiempo.

Amethyst miró a lo que quedaba de la familia Black, sintiéndose un poco sobrante. Decidió pasar un brazo sobre los hombros de su amiga, pero ella continuó sin reaccionar. La señora Black no hablaba, pero al menos podía caminar o seguirlas, Cecilia era incapaz de seguirlas, debía guiarla. Encontraron un colchón y Amethyst con cuidado hizo que su amiga se sentara, intentó acomodarle un poco el cabello atrás de las orejas y luego se levantó mirando a la señora Black.

— Iré a buscar otro colchón —explicó. La señora asintió, y luego miró a su hija, y Amethyst vio cómo sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas— Yo…lo lamento mucho —la voz se le quebró al último, algo que hizo explotar el llanto en la señora Black. Amethyst la abrazó intentando consolarla, mientras ella intentaba contener sus lágrimas. Se sentía desubicada, ya que el señor Black no era su padre, ni su esposo o algo parecido, lo apreciaba sí, pero ella no podría entender lo que sentía la señora Black o su mejor amiga, y verlas romperse, ver sus almas a través de sus ojos resquebrajarse como un cristal contra el suelo, era peor que cualquier cosa. Ella los quería. Quería protegerlos. Quería cuidarlos. Quería consolarlas.

— Está bien, ve, te están esperando —dijo la señora Black acabando el abrazo— Me quedaré con Cecilia un rato —sus sollozos no animaban a Amethyst a dejarla— Ve —suplicó. Geest la miró y asintió, luego caminó a grandes zancadas hacia la escalera mientras se quitaba las lágrimas con la manga de su ropa. Subió las escaleras hasta donde se encontraba la base, una vez arriba tomó varias bocaradas de aire y luego comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Darian.

No dejaba de sorprenderle la gran cantidad de personas que había dentro, se preguntó qué tan grande era el lugar.

— Methy —llamaron, ella se giró automáticamente. Era Oliver— ¿Cómo está Cecilia? —preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza, inspiró intentando que no volvieran los sollozos.

— No habla —explicó, él le dio un apretón a uno de sus hombros, intentando darle ánimo.

— Ya hablará —dijo sonriendo leve. Amethyst se recordó que Oliver no era de sonreír mucho— Ven, acompáñame. Busco a Allan, se me perdió —entraron entre los uniformados, y Amethyst se preguntó si podía estar ahí. Es decir, era una base para la guerra, quizá no era la única pero no dejaba de ser, y ella todavía estaba abrigada por el invierno, sucia, y seguramente con el maquillaje corrido gracias a las lágrimas.

Vio a Darian hablando con una uniformada con gorro que le daba la espalda a Geest, él al verla le dijo algo rápido a la mujer, y luego caminó hacia Geest.

— Mocosa… —de pronto todos los del lugar se pusieron firmes mirando hacia las escaleras. Amethyst sintió como su una poderosa presencia hubiera aparecido en el lugar, ya que el silencio fue abrupto, al igual que el saludo. Miró a su izquierda donde estaba un hombre uniformado grande, corpulento, de cabello corto y oscuro, con las manos a la espalda, con medallas en su pecho, de piel bronceada y cejas tupidas, labios finos y afilados ojos negros…

— ¿Papá? —preguntó, él le devolvió la mirada. La sobrecogió un sentimiento abrumador de alivio, y corrió hasta él para luego abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Por un momento recordó cuando su padre le daba clases de artes marciales, donde ambos no eran familiares sino profesor y alumna. Cuando se encontraba abrazándolo pensó que tal vez era la misma situación y que acababa de bajarle el perfil a… ¿Al general?

_...dioses, ¿Es General?_

Y el cálido abrazo de su padre la sorprendió, aunque fue breve, fue lo justo y necesario.

— ¿Dónde está mamá? ¿Yvaine?

— En otro refugio —explicó, luego todos volvieron a lo suyo. Miró a Darian que se acercaba a ellos— Gracias, Stone.

— Lo hice porque la Bola me lo pidió —respondió. Amethyst se preguntó de quién hablaba— De la autoridad máxima Futevel, obviamente, en nuestro país.

— Tengo órdenes para ti —advirtió el señor Geest, y cuando el rostro de Darian pareció a punto de refutar, se frenó— ¿Sucede algo extraño…

— Un momento —dijo deteniéndolo, y con sus ojos comenzó a mirar alrededor, buscando algo, o alguien. Amethyst no entendía, además, no podía leerle los pensamientos— ¡Espía! —gritó y todo el mundo se congeló. El señor Geest salió corriendo hacia la escalera, de paso tomó un arma, y corrió hasta la superficie— Se encuentra en la superficie… —acabó Darian.

Amethyst no lo pensó dos veces para correr atrás de su padre, cuando subió las escaleras vio a los dos guardias de antes que continuaban ahí apuntando con sus armas a algo mientras que su padre corría hacia una de las tiendas, y de pronto la tienda explotó lanzando al señor Geest por los aires.

— ¡No! —la puerta frente a ella se cerró en sus narices justo antes de que una llamarada la alcanzara, arremetió contra la puerta pero no pudo abrirla— ¡No, no! —gritaba golpeando la puerta.

— No es seguro Geest —ella se giró hacia Darian.

— ¿Tú la cerraste? —cierta amenaza cubría la pregunta.

— Nos habríamos rostizado…

— ¡Mi padre está afuera!

— Lo sé, pero puedo leerle los pensamientos, él está bien —explicó, ella leyó rápidamente, y por los pensamientos de su padre podía ver que llegaba un helicóptero que no era de Esbring…

— ¡El espía se va a escapar! ¡Darian!

— Sólo cállate, hay que esperar al momento…

— ¡¿Estás demente?!

— Mocosa…

— ¡Yo no voy a esperar a nadie! —Amethyst golpeó la puerta con un fuerte puño y para sorpresa de Darian, se abrió. Ella corrió por la superficie aún cubierta de polvo y fuego, siguiendo los pensamientos de su padre, fue entonces cuando divisó las siluetas que no eran de los suyos— Demonios…

Y comenzó una lluvia de balas de las que no sabía de dónde provenían. Venían del cielo y del frente al parecer…

— ¡Geest! —una bala perforó su hombro, rápidamente ella llevó su mano a la herida sintiéndose estúpida ¿Por qué había salido? ¿Ella una simple Futevel sin entrenar contra qué, armas de fuego?; algo la movió, una fuerza invisible la hizo arrastrarse hacia atrás y hacia el frente pasó Darian— Odio a estos malditos humanos… —murmuró.

— ¡Stone, recuerda tus ordenes! —era la voz del señor Geest que provenía de alguna parte.

A Amethyst le dio la impresión de ver una sonrisa macabra en Darian, cuando inoportunamente tiró el arma al suelo a posta.

— Mírame Geest, de esto es capaz un verdadero Mentalista —dijo, entonces con sus manos a los costados de él, sólo movió las palmas hacia el frente. Y las balas se detuvieron. Las giró y las devolvió, cada una dirigida a la mente de los soldados enemigos. Era capaz de direccionar una por una las cientos de balas. Luego alzó la mano al cielo y tras volverla un puño la bajó fuertemente y al instante un estruendo sonó e hizo temblar el suelo, era el helicóptero que lo hizo estrellarse sobre los que estaban disparándoles. El polvo se expandió misteriosamente. Extendió su diestra hacia la derecha, la volvió un puño y la atrajo hacia el centro más lento, y con el movimiento le seguía un hombre, un joven quizá, arrastrando su rostro por la tierra apedrada y embarrada. Con una potente patada lo hizo voltearse boca arriba revelando su rostro arañado y labios rotos.

— ¿A quién más diste nuestra ubicación? —preguntó Stone entre dientes. El espía sólo escupió sangre. Darian soltó una risa— Sólo quería ser amable al pedírtelo —le plantó una rodilla sobre la garganta y con sus dedos tocó la frente— No hay peor tortura que la que elegiste —comentó, y de pronto el hombre comenzó a gritar ahogadamente, mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba y sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse blancos.

— ¡Stone! —advirtió el señor Geest— No usar nuestros poderes son ordenes explícitas.

— Ordenes para los que asisten a las academias, General —el espía tenía la boca abierta sin hacer ruido cuando empezó a salir espuma, como si tuviera rabia.

— Darian, detente —dijo Amethyst— Darian —él no tenía planes de detenerse— ¡Darian! —se acercó a quitarlo pero éste le inmovilizó las piernas— ¡Lo estás matando, Darian! ¡Ya déjalo!

— No aún —de pronto parecía realmente concentrado en la tortura.

— ¡No puedes matarlo!

— Obsérvame.

Otros intentaron intervenir pero les sucedió lo mismo.

— Deberían ser como el General, que sabe su lugar y no interviene.

— No quiero ser yo a quien busquen por condena, Stone. —dijo el señor Geest.

— ¡Papá! —exclamó Amethyst— ¡¿Cómo puedes..?!

— Amethyst —interrumpió— Soy General —corrigió— Y como dice Stone, él es un mentalista más avanzado que yo. Tiene más capacidades. Aunque intentara interferir estoy limitado. Además, ese malnacido acaba de revelar nuestra ubicación gracias a la explosión y ahora tenemos que movernos rápidamente…

— ¡Ya saben nuestra ubicación! ¡¿Para qué quieres continuar torturándolo?!

— Lo merece —respondió Stone automáticamente.

— ¡Darian! —Amethyst no sabía cómo hacerlo entrar en razón.

— ¡Cállate mocosa! —Amethyst intentó alcanzarlo con las manos.

— ¡Puedes elegir no matarlo! ¡Tú _puedes_ elegirlo Darian! ¡No es necesario matarlo!  —intentaba buscando otras salidas.

— Sabe demasiado —Amethyst colmó su vaso de paciencia y por simple impotencia tras no poder detenerlo gritó con todos sus pulmones e increíblemente Darian fue empujado por una fuerza invisible que lo hizo rodar por el suelo luego de impactarlo.

Y un silencio quedó en el lugar.

— ¿Qué… has hecho? —sonó amenazante mientras se ponía en pie.

—  Llévenselo —ordenó el general, entonces entre cuatro se llevaron al Futevel espía— ¡Tomen sus armas, prepárense para lo que viene! —ordenó, y todo el mundo comenzó a correr en busca de armas, chalecos antibalas. Mientras que Darian miraba a Amethyst, como analizándola.

— Methy —ella miró a su padre— Necesito que te quedes con Stone en el subterráneo con los Black —la última parte le hizo recordar que ahora el señor Black, ya no estaba.

—  ¿Qué? —exclamó Darian, sin ánimo de ocultar su desagrado.

— Papá —su voz tembló— El señor Black… —intentó contener las lágrimas, pero le impedían hablar, el nudo crecía en su garganta— …el señor Black… —repitió.

El general se agachó frente a ella, y la miró desde abajo, luego tomó sus manos y las apretó.

— Lo lamento Methy —susurró suponiendo lo que había sucedido— Sé que quieres mucho a la familia Black —Amethyst se quitó algunas lágrimas con las mangas de su ropa— Pero ellos necesitan más ayuda que cualquiera —explicó— Necesitan que estés allí, porque puedes protegerlos, porque te conocen y porque necesitarán a alguien de confianza y fuerte a quien aferrarse. —ella asentía con cada una de las palabras, mientras se sorbía la nariz e intentaba limpiarse con su manga. Luego se puso en pie y la abrazó fuerte, entonces le susurró _«Mente poderosa, mente triunfadora»._ Algo que solía repetirle desde pequeña, y sobre todo luego de que descubrió que era mentalista— Ahora vete —ella comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras mientras lo miraba todavía.

— Prométeme que volverás —le dijo cuando su padre estaba girándose hacia una de las tiendas. Él la miró, y le sonrió.

— Vamos mocosa, muévete —dijo Darian empujándola del hombro.

— ¡Oliver, no! —gritó Allan siguiendo a Oliver que salía desesperadamente de una tienda caminando a grandes zancadas.

— ¡Lo tienen! —le gritaba sin dejar de caminar, y eso no era común en Oliver, no en el pacífico y calmado Oliver.

— Lo sé, pero… no puedes ir a buscarlo. Estarías entregándote —le decía, mientras que Amethyst los miraba desde lejos, oyéndolos. Mientras que una vocecilla en su mente le susurraba que algo no iba bien.

— No me importa —aclaró frenando— Necesito saber dónde están —dijo dándole la espalda, caminando hacia otra tienda.

— ¡Oliver! ¡Si te atrapan, nadie podrá salvarlo! —Amethyst sin pensarlo cambió su rumbo hacia ellos.

— ¡Hey, hey! —llamó Darian.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Lo dejo? ¡¿Dejo que se lo lleven?! ¡¿Es esa tu solución?! —Oliver estaba fuera de sí. Allan lo miró sin saber qué responderle, porque no veía otra opción— Puede que no seamos familia, pero no lo abandonaré.

— Lysander —susurró Amethyst al tiempo que su corazón se encogía. Hablaban de él— ¡Oliver! —corrió hacia él, quien la miró.

— Ahora no Amet…

— ¡¿Tienen a Lysander?! ¡¿Ukrahn lo tiene?! —interrogó con desesperación. Oliver la miró a los ojos.

— Lo traeré de vuelta —confirmó dándole la espalda, Amethyst rápidamente lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo.

— ¡No, voy contigo! —nada la haría cambiar. Ella iría. No lo dejaría ahora ni nunca.

— ¿Perdiste la razón, mocosa? Ni si quiera sabes usar un arma ¿Y piensas infíltrate en Ukrahn así sin más? —había cierta gracia con la que hablaba. Se burlaba de Geest.

— ¡Es mi novio! —le gritó.

— Puedes encontrar otro —le respondió sin importancia.

— ¿Qué? —lo miró desconcertada— ¿Perdiste la razón, imbécil? —Darian sintió que su sed de sangre aumentaba de golpe— ¡Quédate aquí si tienes tanto miedo!

— ¿Miedo? —preguntó inevitablemente con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras alzaba las cejas.

— Si tanto odias ser de nana, éste es el momento para dejar de serlo. Déjame en paz —dijo con voz decidida, luego miró a Oliver— Te acompañaré.

— No Amethyst, Stone tiene razón —ella lo miró entre sorprendida y furiosa— No puedo llevarte.

— Es un pasaje directo a la muerte Thyst —dijo Allan, intentando sonar amigable llamándola por otro de sus tantos diminutivos.

— No me importa... —repuso ella, mirando a Oliver, directo a los ojos. Ella iría, no sabía cómo pero lo haría. Tenía que ayudar a Lysander. No podía dejarlo. En esos mismos segundos que discutían podrían estar torturándolo, o...— ¡No me importa lo que digan, yo iré!

— Amethyst —reprendió Oliver— No puedo mantenerte a salvo ahí afuera, sólo serías un estorbo —lo dijo claro y frío— Además, si algo llegara a sucederte, Lysander nunca me lo perdonaría —ella abrió la boca para hablar— Si puedo evitar ponerte en más peligro que en que ya estamos todos, lo haré —no la dejó hablar y se giró entrando a otra tienda. Atrás de él fue Allan, y Amethyst se quedó ahí de pie, sintiéndose estúpidamente inútil.

— ¿Ahora comprendes cuando te llamo «cría»? —preguntó Darian a su espalda. Ella sentía sus ojos escocer, pero no lloraría. No. Se mordía la lengua para contenerlo.

— Tú nunca fuiste a esas academias ¿Cierto? —preguntó con voz contenida.

— Es obvio que no, es una estupidez —respondió con obviedad. Amethyst se giró y lo miró.

— Entonces, ¿Cómo es que conoces todo? ¿Dónde aprendiste a usar armas? ¿Cómo sabes defenderte? —preguntó desesperada.

Darian sonrió con soberbia mientras la miraba.

— Es mi resultado al ser mentalista, mocosa —respondió— El conocimiento está en mí tomarlo, es tan fácil como pensar. No necesito academias porque ya sé qué es lo que enseñan. Yo sé más de lo que enseñan. De hecho, sé más que todo éste puñado de militares juntos, y es mi paga por ser mentalista…

— ¡¡Bomba!! —gritó alguien corriendo del lugar, y todo el mundo perdió la razón, comenzaron a correr desesperadamente a todas direcciones sin pensarlo si quiera, fue un acto reflejo de todos, mientras que Amethyst todavía oía al uniformado gritar «bomba» sin poder creérselo.

— ¡Demonios! —exclamó Darian tomando a Amethyst por el brazo, y corriendo a todo lo que podía hacia donde no habían tiendas sino un paisaje sin fin de sequía y pocos arbustos.

— ¡Espera! —intentó soltarse— ¡Cecilia! —gritó forcejeando. Darian frenó de golpe y la miró con cierta sorpresa.

— Mierda —miró hacia las tiendas— Si ella muere tú también —dijo, pero ella no comprendió, se zafó de su mano y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió devuelta— ¡Geest! —Amethyst no dejaría a Cecilia. Quizá no podía ir a ayudar a Lysander pero Cecilia estaba en sus narices y por nada del mundo la abandonaría— ¡Geest! —llamaba Darian, aunque corría atrás de ella para alcanzarla— ¡Geest arriba! —sus ojos vieron arriba donde la bomba se avecinaba  dejando una estela de humo en su camino. Entonces se dio cuenta de que era tarde, sin embargo una fuerza invisible la impulsó hacia atrás, primeramente volando y luego aterrizando, incluso arrastrándose hasta llegar donde Darian que corría hacia el frente— Soy más fuerte que esto —se dijo Darian mirando la bomba mientras alzaba sus manos. La devolvería, a donde fuera que la hubieran lanzado…aunque, nunca hubiera detenido una bomba de ese calibre.

— ¡Stone! —era el general— ¡Apártate!

— _¡Desaparece!_ —gritó Allan mirando hacia la bomba segundos antes de que impactara sobre Amethyst y Darian, y en un pestañar, ya no había bomba. Y al segundo siguiente, Allan había caído al suelo inconsciente.

— ¡Burton! —el padre de Amethyst llegó a Allan primero.

— Ese idiota —comentó Darian.

— ¿Qué, qué sucedió? ¿Dónde está la bomba? ¿Allan hizo eso? —preguntó Amethyst en un respiro, aún en el suelo, mirando hacia Allan que era atendido rápidamente. Desde la distancia pudo ver que le sangraba la nariz.

Darian respiró profundo rodando los ojos.

— Tiene un poder especial, único, jamás visto —explicó con impaciencia— Le llamamos «la orden».

— ¿«La orden»? ¿Qué significa? —Amethyst se levantó, entonces reparó en que, Darian se había puesto en medio de ella y la bomba, ¿Se iba a suicidar?; se terminó de sacudir y al levantar la cabeza descubrió a Darian mirándola.

— ¿En serio? ¿Crees que me suicidaría? Es lo más estúpido que he oído en mi corta vida.

— ¿No puedes dejar de leerle los pensamientos a la gente? —se sentía invadida. Ahora sabía lo que sentirían los humanos si supieran que podía leerles la mente. Horrible.

— Jamás —respondió sonriendo. Amethyst suspiró.

— ¿Y qué es eso de «la orden»? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos. Darian miró a Allan que se lo llevaban en una camilla.

— Es un poder como el de nosotros —ella no comprendía a lo que se refería— Una maldición —explicó con voz seria— Mientras más lo usas, más te devora. Es imposible huir de él.

— ¿Cómo te «devora»? —preguntó con cierto temor.  Él había dicho _nosotros_ , por lo tanto se refería a…los mentalistas, así la había llamado.

— Al menos recuerdas cosas útiles —le comentó, ella supo que le había leído la mente, Darian volvió a sonreír— A nosotros, los mentalistas, nos devora la mente, hasta perderla —su voz se tornó oscura, algo misteriosa, y sus ojos la veían pero no la observaba.

— ¿Qué le sucederá a Allan? —preguntó preocupada, sin tomarle el peso que debía tras lo que le esperaba. Darian la miró pensando en que era una verdadera cría, no tenía idea de nada. Él había visto muertes de mentalistas, él sabía lo que le esperaba, sabía que poco le quedaba…

— ¿Te dije que era único? Nadie lo ha visto, porque no hay registros. — le habló como a una tontita— Al no haber registros, no sabemos nada de su poder —ella lo miró molesta— Al no saber de su poder, no sabemos sus consecuencias —le sonrió— ¿Entiendes, cría?

— Deja de hablarme como si fuera retrasada —podría ser el famoso Darian Stone frente a ella, pero a éstas alturas le daba igual si era famoso, o si era Brad Pitt, o el mismísimo Jared Letto. En medio de una guerra todos eran iguales…

 _«No te engañes»,_ dijo en sus pensamientos, _«En medio de una guerra sólo existen dos: los ganadores, y los perdedores»_ Amethyst puso cara de pocos amigos, no quería oírlo en su mente, era desagradable. Pero tampoco sabía cómo sacarlo, y eso era aun más desagradable. Peor, él disfrutaba haciéndolo.

— Entre los Futevels eres retrasada, ¿Sabes? No tienes idea de nada. Vives igual que los inútiles humanos, ignorantes de su alrededor, pero firmes creyentes de que son el centro del mundo —de pronto Darian comenzó a reírse burlesco— Son pestilencias.

— ¿Algún humano te golpeó de niño? ¿Tienes traumas? —sondeó Amethyst, intentando darle una razón al odio de Darian hacia los humanos.

— ¿Un humano, golpearme? —sonó sarcástico, pero los segundos que tardó en sonreír con soberbia la hicieron creer que mentía— Ningún humano se atrevería a ponerme una mano encima —aclaró sonriente.

— ¿Por qué los odias? —preguntó haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios narcisistas de Darian— ¿Tus padres son Futevels? —Darian la miró con pena.

— ¿Intentas saber de mí? —su pregunta no fue insinuante, sino antipática, con esa sonrisa parte de él, que mostraba que todo era una broma para él— Para eso está Wikipedia.

— Eres…

— ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? —interrumpió el general— Les ordené irse al subterráneo —no parecía nada feliz, Amethyst conocía esa cara de su padre, era una orden absoluta; Amethyst caminó hacia su padre dándole un empujón a Darian, aunque ni si quiera lo movió, luego oyó una risita de Darian.

— Papá, ¿Cómo está Allan?

— Burton está bien, le ha sucedido otras veces. Sangre de nariz y pérdida de consciencia cuando usa su poder para algo grande —explicó breve— Ahora vayan.

Darian tomó a Amethyst del brazo, aunque ella intentó soltarse discutiéndole que podía caminar sola, mas Darian sabía que se daría la vuelta y correría tras Allan, y ya no estaba con paciencia para correr atrás de la cría. Sólo una cosa lo mantenía a raya. Ella. La cría misma. En cualquier otra situación él habría dado la vuelta, habría dejado la guerra sin importarle el resultado, habría salido del país y habría continuado con su meta: recorrer el mundo. Pero al descubrir que había uno como él…admitía que le causaba curiosidad. Ya que hay dos tipos de mentalistas, están los Mentalistas Elementales, de los cuales se encontraban levantando una piedra del patio. Y los tipos Mentalistas Telepáticos, de los que casi no hay, porque extrañamente han sido muertos, algunos creen que perdieron la cordura, algo inevitable en los telepáticos, pero a él le parecía que iba más allá que una “simple” muerte típica mentalista. De hecho, la idea de asesinato cada vez le parecía más perfecta para esos escenarios.

Entonces la Bola Parlante le había pedido que trajera a la mocosa, se habría negado, podía hacerlo, no le daba miedo decirle «no» a la autoridad máxima de la Academia Emerick donde ayudaban a los Futevels a controlar sus poderes, estas estúpidas academias que no servían de nada. Pero ella era como él, podría darle una hojeada y traerla de mala gana sólo para ver su mente, por beneficio propio. Jamás pensó en que Ukrahn les tendría una trampa, y que cambiaría todos sus planes. Pero aún así, había descubierto algunas cosas de la cría que ni ella misma conocía. La mente de ella era como un diamante en bruto, como él…a los 7 años. Incluso había pensado en la idea de entrenarla, aunque no era parte de él ser profesor, se le daba muy mal enseñar, además de que ella parecía ser una retrasada y eso le causaría más problemas. Lo dejaría al futuro, vería qué sucedía, pero admitía que la idea de usarla como ratoncillo de laboratorio le llamaba mucho la atención.

Podría probarse a sí mismo.

Por los registros que leyó sin autorización en la Academia Emerick sobre la cría, podía identificar algunas cosas: carácter bruto, poca paciencia, líder, e impulsiva. Un carácter de mierda, es decir, bastante desafiante si la veía a ella como una prueba más. La mayoría hablaba sobre profesores que enviaron para convencerla de entrar a la Academia, ella siempre se rehusaba y si insistían mucho, los golpeaba. Por su padre sabían que ella tenía altos conocimientos de kárate y judo. Es líder de una pandilla, y por las noticias y el diario supo que ella era quien llamaban en las calles como Dux. El _ser_ de sexo no confirmado que peleaba solo contra muchos, derrotándolos, siempre vestido de negro. Muchos creían que podía leer la mente.

Vaya sorpresa se llevarían los humanos si supieran que era verdad.

Era interesante la cría, pero desperdiciaba su vida. A su edad él ya entraba a la universidad y buscaba qué otro libro leer. Ella sin embargo tiene horribles notas en el colegio humano, y encima está en una pandilla. No la entendía, tampoco es que quisiera, pero si tenía ese poder, ¿Por qué no lo usaba…? Ah, claro. La cría siente cariño por los humanos. Vaya estupidez. Un Futevel está en la punta de la pirámide poderosa, y los humanos ni si quiera forman parte de ella. Incluso un animal es más fuerte que un miserable humano. Si ella diera rienda suelta a su poder vería cuán equivocada está al tener compasión por los humanos, ellos mienten a diario, se traicionan entre ellos, incluso se matan entre ellos. Y no sólo ellos, sino todo lo que los rodean. Se dejan llevar por sus emociones pero quieren…creen ser lo mejor. Creen ser las mentes más brillantes. Se creen superiores cuando viven apenas ochenta años, ni si quiera ven los frutos de sus pocos y desinteresados esfuerzos, no tienen poderes y creen hacer magia ¿Magia? La magia no existe ¡Ciencia!

Resopló apoyando su espalda en la pared. Ahora ahí estaba, encerrado a kilómetros bajo tierra con cientos de humanos y un Futevel cría hembra. El mundo debía estar riéndose de él.

— Darian, ¿Hay comida aquí? —preguntó la cría, él la miró con molestia.

— ¿Te parezco guía del refugio? —preguntó irónico, ella frunció el ceño y volvió con su Enik. Cada segundo habían estruendos arriba, bombas, la guerra.

Amethyst se sentó al lado de Cecilia quien no había abierto la boca, la señora Black estaba conversando con otras personas.

El momento en que dispararon al señor Black no se lo podía sacar de su mente, podía rebobinar y reproducirlo en su mente con cada detalle. Se decía que el hombre que les disparó ya estaba muerto, y que Darian lo había asesinado a sangre fría. Todavía podía sentir la sangre del uniformado salpicándola tras los disparos.

Nada de esto habría ocurrido de no ser por Ukrahn y su inicio de guerra. Ahora mismo podría estar en casa acostada escuchando música, o chateando con Cecilia. Pero no. Ukrahn había estallado una guerra contra Esbring, y había quemado todo. Había asesinado al señor Black. Habían muerto ciento de personas…y ella, bueno, ella no había hecho nada. Nada. Era tan patética. Se creía fuerte, era líder de su pandilla, sin embargo en medio de la guerra no hizo más que llorar ¡Llorar! Y abrazar a Cecilia, cuando podría haber estado afuera, matando a Ukrahnianos, defendiendo a las personas, las familias, a su familia, a los Black; ¿Por qué no se metió a la Academia? ¡Tantas veces que se lo pidieron! ¡Y ella a todas se negaba!

Darian miró a la cría sentada al lado de su Enik, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. Sonrió para sí mientras oía sus pensamientos, al menos la cría tenía claro que era una total inútil, quizá no era tan retrasada. Y por la convicción que hablaba de matar…quizá ella no tendría miedo de hacerlo, bueno, si era capaz de golpear a unas cuantas escorias humanas en la pandilla, quizá no tenía tan desarrollado el estúpido instinto _protector de humanos_ como los demás, o bien, al ser tan ignorante simplemente no estaba enterada de nada…de hecho, ni si quiera sabe que la humana que abraza es su Enik, que si llegara a morir la humana ella le seguiría como ley natural por el simple hecho de ser Futevel.

Bien había pensado al compararla con un diamante en bruto, puesto que desconocía todo, él mismo podría pulirla, por simple satisfacción propia, para probarse a sí mismo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer pequeños saltamontes!  
> os adoro
> 
> :D


End file.
